Dipping Into Insanity
by WritingWoman
Summary: I promised this particular story to a friend. It is a one shot, originally intended to be at the end of 'Total Control', but I changed my mind... They stumble upon a village that is being taken over... by a woman... and her giant termites...


_**Dipping Into Insanity**_

_W.W.- "Ok, I promised this particular chapter to a friend at my school. I'm putting it at the end of the story, I think as a little side adventure. Here goes:_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Just outside the outskirts of a little town called Digopi, a large rip in the space-time continuum appeared, and a blonde woman stepped through it. She scanned the area with a careless disregard, then spoke aloud to herself.

"This looks like a good place to wreak havoc." The woman turned and closed the portal behind her. As she walked into town, her dark eyes glimmered with anticipation. The woman's name? Dark Child. D.C. No one knew her real name. At least, no one still alive.

D.C. reached the very center of Digopi, and stood there a second, watching with amusement. The people hurried by, with no thought as to what was about to happen. She smiled with unconcealed malice and joy, then spread her hands before her, moving them, indicating a circle around herself. D.C. uttered a strangely filthy word, and the ground rose beneath her, setting her high on a pedestal. She looked at the shocked people below her. Saying another word, at a gesture from her, hundreds of pops filled the air. People were turning into stick people.

With another wave of her hand, the houses turned into giant termites, and began to chase the stick people, who couldn't run very well, having wooden joints, but that was okay. The termites' huge size made them slow as well.

D.C. called out the frenzied masses.

"Hey, shut up!" Instantly, everyone quieted, and the giant termites stopped moving. "I have a deal for you. If you become my slaves, you will live, and shall be returned to your natural state. If you don't, my termites will eat you. What do you say?

A stick-man separated himself from the crowd and shouted defiantly at the blonde woman. "We will never serve you, you stupid sl–" before he could complete his insult, a termite started chewing on his head. Other termites converged on the spot. Soon, splinters were flying through the air.

After watching this display with satisfaction, D.C. turned back to the towns people.

"So, what will it be? Worship me or die?" She saw one person sink to her knees. "Good choice. Any others?" Slowly, the whole crowd sank to their knees before her. Then the one who had kneeled first spoke up.

"What are we to call you, Mighty Mistress?"

D.C. smiled a cold smile at the young woman. "Mighty Mistress D.C. works well enough. Mighty Mistress Dark Child for more formal occasions." She considered the woman. "What is your name?"

"Kasu, Mighty Mistress Dark Child."

"Please, Mighty Mistress D.C. Now, I have a whole new deal for you." The word 'deal' reminded her of the rest of her deal. With another wave of her hand, the stick people became normal. Sighs of relief filled the air. D.C. continued. "There is currently an open space in the ranks of my henchmen. How would you like to be my second in command?"

The woman's jaw dropped open, and her eyes widened. Then, thinking this might offend her new mistress, Kasu quickly shut her mouth, and answered.

"It would be the greatest honor possible, Mighty Mistress D.C." D.C. smiled her pleasure. This one would be a very good slave, a very good one indeed.

Dark Child constructed a massive hall out of four of the largest termites, making them wood again. She ordered the artisans of the town to carve her new title and name upon it, and make it pretty, won't you? Two more termites went to the construction of lodges for the townspeople. Kasu got a building all her own.

D.C. gave Kasu everything she needed, and the power to shape-shift into anything she desired. In return, Kasu told her all about the people of Digopi. D.C. had chosen well. Kasu was current on all the gossip. Likes, dislikes, skills, jobs, even who was cheating on who with this one guy's wife. D.C. used all this information and secrets to keep the towns people in line. Here,

again, was a use for Kasu. She served as a messenger, and a go between.

It was during the daily worshiping ceremony that Inuyasha and his crew happened upon them. The town had changed drastically from what it used to be. Not only in the layout of the buildings, but in the huge stone and wood monuments that looked like a woman. Studying the statues, some of which were painted, it could be assumed that the statue person had blonde hair. They all turned to look at Rain, the only blonde they knew, and he shrugged. He didn't know this chick.

They hid for a while in the trees surrounding the town, watching what was happening. After the 'service', the people went back to work, the giant termites that hadn't been used for buildings patrolling the area. They saw the reason why there were giant termites too, as one person rebelled. Instantly, he was turned into a stick-man, and the termites gobbled him up.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Gobble is such a fun word."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Um. Is everyone seeing what I'm seeing?" Sessho asked.

"If you're seeing giant termites eating people turned into sticks, giant monument to a creepy blonde woman, and a giant building with 'Mighty Mistress Dark Child' carved and painted onto it, yes." Said Ankha.

"Why is she creepy?" Asked Rain, offended on behalf of blondes everywhere.

"Maybe because she's standing on top of that house over there, making one of those termites things dance the disco." Ankha replied. "I'm sorry, but that's just weird." The rest agreed with her, even Inuyasha, who under normal circumstances, disagreed with everything Ankha said.

"So, how do we stop her?" Kagome inquired.

"WHAT! Why do we have to risk our necks to stop her?" Inuyasha yelled. Sessho tackled him to shut him up.

"Because is we don't, she would probably try to take over the world." Loeyla said.

"Again, how do we stop her?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure asking wouldn't do it, and if we confront her head on, we'll be turned into sticks." At that point, a crashing sound was heard to their left. Without a word, Ankha slipped into the forest. Soon, they heard a scream, quickly cut short. Ankha came back, dragging something, and trying to keep from laughing. She showed them what she was dragging, which was really a who.

It was the Tom-Cat demon that they had met before, the one they had found Inuyasha with. He was screaming something too, so they all stopped laughing to hear it.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" He was screaming it over and over. The rest were confused, but Ankha merely slapped him to make him shut up. Then she faced the group.

"We're going to run a little test. We're going to send him into town and see what happens." She hauled the Tom-Cat demon to his feet, and shook him. "What's your name?"

"O.B.P." Ankha looked scornfully at him.

"You have a acronym for a name?" He sniffed.

"Yeah." It turned out that he was sniffing up blood. Ankha had hit him a bit too hard. She shrugged, and said,

"I don't like him." Abruptly she leapt into the nearest tree, dragging O.B.P. along after her. The Orlm-Cat demon wasn't too careful, and pretended not to notice when his head slammed repeatedly into the tree's branches. It kept him quiet, at least.

When she reached the top, she forced a pill down his throat to wake him up from his

unconsciousness. The Ankha turned O.B.P.'s head toward the town.

"You see that place?" He nodded. "That's where you're going." As his eyes focused, he saw the statues and he gasped, eyes widening. Immediately he looked away.

"What? What'd you see? TALK! Do you know that person?" Ankha asked him, shaking him until it looked as if his head was going to flop off. Finally, he answered.

"She's my ex-girlfriend!" Ankha stopped shaking him so abruptly that he fell. He didn't fall far, and was soon back to the top of the tree. (Better to be killed by a cat then a couple of mangy dogs.) By that time, the Orlm-Cat demon had a new plan. O.B.P. was still going into the town, of course, but now he was going to suck up to the blonde woman, and bring back any information he could get. She gave him his new orders, and told him that if he didn't obey, ran away, or gave them false information, he would wake up one day to find his death standing before him, no matter where he hid. If his ex didn't kill him first, that is.

It was mid-afternoon when O.B.P. entered the town. Kasu was the first to spot him, and ran to her mistress with news that a cat demon was headed this way. D.C. stepped out of her building to see who it was. She laughed when she saw O.B.P. He walked up to her and said,

"Hi, D.C. How's it going?" D.C. wiped her eyes and stopped her laughter.

"Fine, O.B. You?"

"Oh, I'm good, I'm good."

"That's nice." She cut right to the chase. "I rule this town and everyone in it. Serve me or die." A Tom-Cat demon is essentially a coward.

"Okay. Do I have to call you 'Mighty Mistress D.C.?"

"Yes." She started to walk away. O.B.P. followed. "You will be my man-slave/jester." Snapping her fingers, a jester hat appeared on O.B.P.'s head, and a collar around his neck. The day passed.

The next morning, D.C. was sitting high on her pedestal, during the daily worshiping ceremony. When it was over, she motioned O.B.P. to come. She said,

"Dance." He began to dance, but she was still bored, so she summoned on of the termites to join him in his waltz. Mistake. The termite fell on him.

**SQUISH!**

The termite got up, and a very flat cat demon scuttled out from its shadow. That incident kept D.C. laughing the rest of the morning, but by afternoon, she was bored again. She had O.B.P. join her on her pedestal. Sitting him in front of her, she began to braid his rather long hair into hundreds of braids.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

The group was sitting at the edge of the forest, waiting for their spy to show up. Since they had sent him in, they had seen four more people get eaten. Kagome was nervous and on edge. Inuyasha, Sessho and Ankha were pissed, for different reasons. Inuyasha and Sesshomiru were mad because they didn't like leaving things in the hands of a cat demon, and Ankha was furious because she didn't believe that he would report. But it was Kagome that snapped first, directly after the fifth person had been eaten.

"That's **IT**!" I can't take it anymore! He's not coming back! We have to do something before more people get eaten!" She ran into town, and they ran after her, Loeyla yelling over her shoulder at Shippo and Rorrim, "You two stay PUT!"

When they reached town, Loeyla saw Kagome do one of the stupidest things she had ever seen the human girl do: she charged right up the steps of the pedestal, and aimed her bow at D.C.'s heart. Almost lazily, one of the termites surrounding Dark Child reached up and sent Kagome flying. D.C. rolled her eyes and stopped her braiding, leaving O.B.P.'s head half covered in braids.

Sessho and Ankha had caught Kagome on her way down, keeping her from smashing into the ground. Maybe they should have let her be squashed. As soon as she caught her breath, the reincarnated priestess began hurling the vilest insults at D.C. in a voice so loud it carried a good distance. Inuyasha stopped his running and stared at her. He had not known she even knew such language, and some words he had never even knew before.

Kagome's screaming was stopped by D.C.'s laughter. The blonde woman motioned with a hand, and the termites converged on the intruders. But they didn't eat them. They buried them to their necks in sand. D.C. walked down from her pedestal, stood in front of her captives, and laughed again. She spoke,

"I could have my termites eat you, but I don't think that would be much fun. I think that I am going to let you starve to death in the sun. That should be entertaining."

At that moment, the sky went dark, and screams filled the air. Kasu came running up to D.C.

"Mighty Mistress D.C., there's a - **_boot_** - in the sky, and it's squishing your termites!"

"What!" At first, she had thought the girl had gone crazy, but she saw the boot crashing down. Soon, all the termites were gone. But D.C. wasn't going to stand for that. She turned her palace, the lodges, and Kasu's house into termites. What's more, she made them SuperTermites. Each had it's own cape, dwarfed by the termite's size. And the termites sang in high voices,

"Da-ta-da! Tee-ta-ta! SuperTermites!"

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Inuyasha- "What, the termites have their own theme song now? What's wrong with these writers!" (W.W. looks over at where B.B. is pedaling a tricycle, wearing a monkey's outfit, with chopsticks up her nose and blowing drool bubbles, while trying to sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle.' W.W. looks at Inuyasha)_

_W.W.- "You have no idea."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The SuperTermites flew up into the sky and attacked the giant boot. The poor heroic boot dropped from the sky, shrinking as it fell. Dark Child smiled.

"You did it, Mighty Mistress D.C.! Your termites beat that awful boot!" Kasu turned herself into confetti and threw herself in the sir around her mistress.

But a new problem soon appeared for D.C. A giant magnifying glass appeared in the sky, taking place of the boot. It lit each one of the termites capes on fire. They screamed in their high-pitched voices as they took their turn in falling from the sky. The magnifying glass turned into a boot, and the other boot came back to help it's comrade. Together, they squashed the bug menace. Then they turned into shovels and dug out the buried people and demons. With a final pop, they turned into their original forms, that of Shippo and Rorrim.

D.C. had watched her termites defeat in silence. She shrugged and made a rip in the space-time continuum.

"Oh, well." She said. "It was fun while it lasted." Before she stepped through, she clapped her hands three times. Then, she was gone.

The townspeople and the group of travelers stared. O.B.P. came skipping down the pedestal, his head half done in braids, the braids secured with pink ribbons.

He stopped in front of the group.

"Hi everyone. My name's Lynda, and I'm from Sweden!"

"He thinks he's a little Swedish girl!" Sessho cried. They fell down laughing, as O.B.P stood there, confused. He followed them as they continued past the town, leaving it's people to deal with Kasu as they wished.

That was a mistake. As soon as they entered the woods again, millions of little green men attacked the Swedish-Girl-Tom-Cat demon, and dragged him off, screaming. They looked at each other, shrugged, and continued on.

Later in the day, they saw O.B.P. again. He was in his right mind once more. The green men, after finding out that he didn't taste too good, (D.C. had put a spell on them to make them think he was food, as her final revenge) they came back to their senses. After hearing his story, about how he was a little Swedish Girl, they changed him back to normal, by unbraiding his hair. It was the braids that had screwed with his mind. They chased him off with their laughter, both the green men and the group.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "All right, I'm done. I did my promise. Hope you like the result. And if you didn't, oh well."_

_Disclaimer- "Don't own- Inuyasha, Sesshomiru, Kagome, Shippo, Loeyla, D.C., or O.B.P. Do own- Ankha, Rain, Rorrim, and the town. This side story was written without the help of B.B., but with the constant input of the real Dark Child, and the real O.B.P.'s constant whining and complaints. Gee, thanks, you two._


End file.
